Contact
by xalwaysxwinterx
Summary: Draco/Ginny


Draco stared across the room at the beautiful read head sitting at the Gryffindor table. As her head whipped up from her meal, she met eyes with him, and she blushed. Ron, or Weasel, as the Slytherin fondly referred to him, tried to follow her line of vision, his eyes landing straight on a platinum blond head. He scowled.

"Oi! Ferret! Keep your bloody eyes off my sister!" Draco merely smirked his trademark smirk, and returned to his meal, remembering the day before. Something had happened that day, he was sure of it. He had bumped into her on the quidditch field, literally. They had both been deep in thought, Ginny thinking of improving her quidditch strategies, Draco preparing for quidditch. They rammed into each other painfully on the field. He had been too shocked and knocked off to think of an impudent remark to say to the Weaselette, and he just sat on the ground, dazed, staring at Ginny's knickers, as she had fallen as well in a rather awkward position. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and got up. He reached down questioningly and lifted her up as well. She fit well in his arms, he observed.

"You fit," Ginny looked at him, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Pardon?" she managed to squeak.

"Sorry, never mind," he flushed brightly as well, the color standing out against his pale complexion.

"Well…" she said uncertainly. This was the first time that they were being civil to each other. It was rather unusual, almost to the point where it was downright creepy, Ginny thought to herself.

"Thank you for… er, lifting me up. I'm off then." And with that, she flounced away, giving Draco a spectacular view of her shapely arse.

That had happened a day ago, and Draco now thought that they had a connection, though just one tiny meeting. He was determined to kiss her, even if she was the vile Weasel's younger sister, to see if they really did have said connection. He'd worry about that part of his plan later, though. He just wanted a good snog to prove things, for now.

Ginny left the great hall earlier than usual, not in the mood to converse with her friends. Ron's outburst had been so loud! She was angry at him for shouting, yet she was glad that Ron had broken Malfoy's gaze. His mercurial eyes were almost too much for her. As she walked on, she felt, rather than saw, someone step in time wither her.

"Weasley," he said curtly.

"Malfoy," she replied satirically, wondering why he was walking with her, of all people. She half expected him to throw and insult at her, but after waiting for a few seconds, he spoke the oddest, and most uncalled for words.

"Weasley, would you let me kiss you?" she stopped, and he walked further ahead. "W-w-what?!" she stammered. He stopped and turned.

"You heard me." Her stupor only lasted a few seconds before she calmly walked towards him.

"You probably don't even know my first NAME, you stupid git!" she screamed furiously as only a red head could do, catching him off guard. Before he could move, she hexed him, and walked away, puzzled and furious at Draco, of course, for toying with her. She walked towards the common room to get her bag, and wondered if he had been serious. They hadn't exactly been friendly ever before, quite the opposite. He had teased her relentlessly since the day she had set foot in Hogwarts and she in return, had been generous with her hexes. This change puzzled her, and she left the common room with her bag, ready for the day, hoping for no encounters with Dra-er, the ferret. Nothing happened. That day, and the next, and the next, and an entire month went by, Draco gave her secretive smiles/smirks, and she found herself smiling in turn after the first week. She found herself staring at him, and his magnificent ar-um, eyes. He was truly attractive, and she almost wished that she had kissed him that day, instead of the hex she threw at him. She had begun to develop an infatuation towards him, and it seemed that he had one for her too. On a sunny day, she sat at the lake, reading through her potions book, and looking up occasionally, she felt that someone had their eyes on her. "Stalker..." she muttered softly. She had the feeling that someone had been following her for the past week, but besides being suspicious, she had let it pass. Nothing had happened really. As she sat, continuously looking up, the feeling grew, irritating her to no end.Abruptly, she felt a crunch of leaves.

"What do you wa--," As Draco's lips touched hers, she felt a sharp jolt roll through her body, and she sighed blissfully. His lips felt soft and delicious. She openly begged for more. He was so warm, and though it was sunny, a fall chill hung in the air. He obliged, and slid his tongue into her mouth. Saying that she was surprised was an understatement. She jerked back for a moment but he kept his mouth on hers. He felt good, amazingly good, and she kissed him back, thankful that she was already on the ground. They broke off, after a long time, both of them panting hard, due to the kiss.

"What," she gasped for breath, "are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd kiss you, and now I have my answer," he fell back on the grass.

"An answer to what?"

"You know," he said matter-of-factly. "Whether I... like you or not." Dammit, she made him flush again. Red wasn't the best towards his complexion, he thought.

Her heart sped up quickly, hopeful.

"And your answer?" she asked quietly.

he covered her mouth with his, and in the brief moment that their lips parted, he spoke,

"Yes." She smiled against his lips.

- The End -


End file.
